Poltergeist Pranks (working title)
by Phoenixdude2000
Summary: Azumi is 18 and has just moved house. It is a creepy old mansion that hasn't been lived in for many years. Her parents are away, and on the first night she gets a visitor who is a little on the paranormal side. The next day she hears more stories like her own and wants to learn more. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Monday**

A lot had changed in Azumi's life in just a few years. All of a sudden, her family had come into a lot of money: They had won a large amount in the lottery and an elderly relative doubled that amount. This money allowed Azumi's father to quit his job and start his own business which was generating huge amount of money within the space of 6 months.

Now three years on, Azumi was 18 and had moved into a new house. It was over 100 years old and was in the middle of renovations. The 'house' was really a manor with three floors, and had fields and woodlands surrounding it. On a nice summer's day or a snowy winter's day, the place looked beautiful; conversely, at night it looked spooky as shit, as Azumi was currently thinking.

Azumi had been desperate to spend the night there, especially as it was almost halloween. She was going to invite some friends over on halloween night to watch cheesy horror movies, tell ghost stories, all that cliche teen stuff.

But right now, Azumi was regretting her decision to spend the week leading up to halloween at the house, as it was freezing. The previous owners hadn't lived in the house for years because they preferred living in warmer climates. This meant that the central heating had not been used in 5 years, and some local hooligans siphoned off all the oil.

Azumi couldn't exactly go back to her old house (which hadn't been sold yet) it was quarter past eleven so no buses ran at this time, and Azumi couldn't drive. Azumi's parents were away, meeting some of her father's business associates.

Azumi was laying on a spare mattress wrapped in blankets and wearing all the jumpers she owned in an attempt to stay warm.

"Why didn't I bring a hot water bottle?" She moaned, "Why did I stay here at all?"

Azumi closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep when she thought she felt something pulling her blankets. She sat up and looked around: nothing there.

"I must be imagining things," she thought.

Azumi lay back down and tried to think of warm places as she tried to go to sleep.

A few minutes later, she felt something tug on her blankets again. Before Azumi could react, all her blankets were ripped from her and landed all over the room.

Azumi was genuinely scared now, she tried to get up and run, but some invisible force held her down. Azumi struggled, but the force would not let her go. Once Azumi's struggling ceased, the force pulled off all her jumpers, one by one, then removed all three pairs of pyjama bottoms she was wearing. Azumi screamed, but no one was around to hear her. She stopped when she felt something long and hard rub against the crotch of her knickers.

"N-No…" She whimpered, "Please...No…"

Azumi's pyjama top began to unbutton itself, and was pulled off her, exposing her perky C-cups. Azumi was left wearing nothing but her red knickers.

The rubbing against Azumi's crotch continued, becoming more and more vigorous. The mysterious aggressor was now fondling Azumi's boobs, kneading them at its leisure, occasionally flicking and pinching her nipples.

Azumi blushed, "Please d-don't," she begged. She was ignored. But the rubbing against her crotch stopped. Azumi thought that the force was done with her, but realised that she was wrong when she felt something push in between her boobs. Her boobs were pushed closer together and the fucking increased in speed. Eventually a strange fluid came out of nowhere and went all the way up Azumi's chest, stopping at her chin.

Out of nowhere, something said: "You have nice breasts."

Azumi didn't know how to respond and just blushed harder. Assuming that it was done, she tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Aren't we done yet?" She complained.

"Not yet...Need energy…" said the force.

Before Azumi could ask what it meant, the force shoved its invisible cock down her throat.

"M-mph!" She tried to argue as the cock was shoved in and out of her mouth.

Azumi tried to keep her tongue away from the penis, but couldn't. After a few attempts, she heard what sounded like moaning.

"Maybe I can speed things along if I lick and suck it a bit,"

Azumi used her tongue to pleasure the paranormal penis, and as she did so, the thrusting became faster and faster. Once Azumi started to suck, the cock was moving extremely fast and began to twitch. Azumi tried to tell the force not to cum in her mouth, but couldn't get her words out.

Her mouth was filled with the force's strange semen. It was warm, like normal cum, but tasted less salty, and was stickier. The taste was not unpleasant.

Azumi was tired and hoped that it was done now, but her hopes were futile when she felt some ghostly hands grab at the waistband of her underwear.

"Please no!" She begged as her underwear was pulled from her body.

The force pushed the tip of its penis against the lips of her pussy and moved up and down the entrance, prodding it here and there.

"Stop! Please! Do what you want to my boobs and my mouth, just don't put it there!" She begged.

"Almost...Done…" said the force as it pulled its penis away, preparing to violate her.

"I'm still a virgin, please don't fuck me!" She continued to beg.

At the word 'virgin', the force stopped with the head of its cock pressing against Azumi's entrance.

"Virgin?"

"Yes!"

"I'll...come...back...later,"

"What?"

"Need...energy...talk...deal...later…"

Azumi felt the force's penis vanish from her entrance, and the grip on her being released. Her heart was beating faster than it had ever done before. She was not as cold as she was before, despite being completely naked. The misconduct had got adrenalin pumping around her body, warming her. Azumi grabbed the nearest blanket and wrapped herself in it, then drifted off to sleep.

 **Tuesday**

The next morning, Azumi was woken by her phone ringing. She grabbed it and answered. "Hello," she said.

"Hey, sweetie," answered the voice. It was Azumi's mother.

"Hey, mum," Azumi said, shakily.

"Are you alright? You sound shaken up,"

"I've only just woken up," explained Azumi.

"Really? It's quarter to twelve," said Azumi's mother, "Didn't you sleep well?"

"Not really, it's freezing here," said Azumi, deciding it best not to mention the events of last night, knowing how ridiculous it would sound, not to mention embarrassing.

"Well good news, there should be a guy coming to chop up some firewood. It should last all week, but if not, I'll give you his number,"

"Great!"

"I've got to go, see you next week!"

"Bye," said Azumi, hanging up.

As Azumi put her phone down, she looked around the room to see her jumpers and blankets scattered all over the place.

"So it did happen," she whispered.

Azumi thought back to the strange forces' actions, and was disgusted by it. She wanted to forget the whole thing.

Azumi's dwelling was interrupted by a knock on the door downstairs, followed by a shout:

"Hello? I'm here to chop up some firewood, just letting you know I'm here,"

Azumi quickly pulled on a jumper, pyjama bottoms, and her dressing gown. She rushed downstairs to answer the door.

Once she was downstairs, she opened the door to see the lumberjack. He was quite old, but seemed physically fit. Azumi placed him in about his late 50s. He had short grey hair. His face was covered in grey stubble. He wore a typical lumberjack outfit consisting of a red checkered shirt, baggy fatigued jeans, and strong boots.

"You're early," said Azumi.

"I had nothing else to do, and when I saw the address, I figured that there'd be a lot of wood to cut up," replied the lumberjack.

"That's great actually. It's freezing in here," said Azumi.

"How many do you want me to cut down?" Asked the lumberjack.

"Just enough to feed two fireplaces for a week," said Azumi.

"Sure thing, I may have to come back tomorrow as well, but I don't get a lot of business these days so I'll have plenty of time," said lumberjack, "Are there any in particular you want cutting down?"

"No, not really. But if there are any that are likely to fall or are rotten, then start with those," said Azumi.

"Sure thing," said the lumberjack, as he walked over to his truck.

Azumi closed the door and went upstairs. Once she was in her room again, Azumi realised that there was something sticky on the inside of her jumper. She took it off and realised that there was still her invisible attacker's cum on her chest, and now it was on her jumper.

"I'd better shower," said Azumi. Just as she was about to go to the bathroom near her bedroom, Azumi remembered that her parents had said that the only working showers were the ones in the servant's quarters and the basement.

Azumi decided to use the servant's quarter's showers, as it would be warmer in there than the basement. She wiped the sticky cum off her chest with the already soiled jumper, and dumped it into her wash basket. Next she grabbed a towel from her overnight bag and put a different jumper on. Azumi also dug out some underwear, clothes, and the pair of flip-flops she had brought for going to and from the shower.

Azumi tightened her dressing gown, and slipped her phone into a pocket.

The moment Azumi stepped outside, she realised how cold it really was. She continued to the showers and on the way saw the lumberjack carrying a chainsaw. He waved at her. Azumi waved back.

The servant's quarters were quite large. Not as large as the manor, but larger than most houses. It could comfortably accommodate around thirty members of staff, they would have to share rooms, but it was still a lot. Azumi had originally wanted to live in the servant's quarters, but couldn't because her parents needed staff to clean the house and take care of the surrounding fields. Azumi saw their point, there was no way that the three of them could clean the entire manor and mow the grass, and do whatever else was needed in the garden.

Azumi had a look around the building before going to wash. She wanted to see what it looked like while she still could. She entered through the front door. Straight ahead was some stairs leading to the bedrooms, and to her left was the main living space. It was empty, except for a dusty sofa pushed against the back wall. The room was littered with cans, bottles, crisp packets, and condom wrappers. Just behind the livingroom was a dusty kitchen that hadn't been used in years, and just past that was a large dining room. There was still a long rectangular table, and some chairs. However, they were so dirty that it would not be recommended to eat from them. In the dining room there were two doors; one on the right hand side, and one on the left hand side. Azumi entered the one on the right and found that it was a large bathroom with multiple toilets and sinks. Azumi walked down it to find another door that led her straight back to the foyer. Azumi went back to the dining room and went through the other door. It took her into a large room with an old pool table, football table, and torn up sofas. As she looked around she found old crisp packets, beer cans, assorted bottles ranging from rum to coke.

Azumi left the old games room, and took a look upstairs. She looked in all the rooms, finding nothing but old beds covered in litter from years of teens throwing parties and orgies in the rooms.

"These are going to take some cleaning," thought Azumi.

Azumi found herself back downstairs looking for the washroom. She found that the door in the staircase was more than just a cupboard, but actually had a staircase of its own leading down.

The washroom was the cleanest part of the building. Presumably because teens had never bothered to use it. There were some traditional Japanese washtubs; however, Azumi decided to give those a miss once she saw how grubby they were. There were also rows of showers. There were no cubicles or curtains. Azumi tried turning one on, but no water came out. After trying all of them, Azumi noticed a hose next to the tried to turn it on. At first, nothing came out, but after making some strange noises, the hose spewed out clear water. Azumi placed the hose down on a drain whilst she undressed.

Azumi undid her dressing gown and took it off, placing it on the side of one of the bathtubs. Next, she took her jumper off, revealing her breasts, which were slightly red because of last night's events. She quickly slipped out of her flip-flops. Azumi dropped her jumper on top of her dressing gown. Azumi finished by sliding her pyjama bottoms down her smooth legs, revealing her nicely shaved pussy. She pulled her feet out of her pink bottoms. Azumi piled her clothes up, unwrapped her towel and grabbed the bottle of shower gel she had wrapped up in her towel.

Azumi picked up the hose and gave herself a quick rinse. Once she was wet, she placed the hose down, and poured some of the gel into her hands. She rubbed it into her arms first, then moved to her torso. She put on some more, and rubbed it into her breasts, trying to clean away the evidence of last night. Azumi poured some more gel into her hands and began to rub it into her vagina. She rubbed the gel into the folds and moved her hands around to her arse. She caressed each cheek, rubbing in the soap. She finished cleaning her body by rubbing the gel into her legs and feet. Once Azumi had finished, she picked up the hose and rinsed her body of the soap. The water ran down her breasts, washing away the soap. She washed her entrance. Azumi washed her hair and turned off the water.

Azumi picked up her towel and dried herself. She thought of the violation she had received and shuddered. She dropped her towel and was about to get dressed when the door opened. A boy with shortish black hair, around Azumi's age walked in. As soon as he saw Azumi naked, he blushed bright red.

"GET OUT!" She screamed.

With no hesitation, the boy slammed the door shut and sped back up the stairs. Azumi took some deep breaths. The shock of someone walking in had startled her. She hadn't expected anyone to walk in. Normally she wasn't too embarrassed by being seen naked. She didn't like it, but normally she didn't react so harshly. After the events of last night, she was feeling slightly insecure.

Azumi picked up her light blue, boxer style underwear and slipped into them. She pulled on her purple bra. Azumi pulled her long sleeved T-shirt, leggings, and jumper. She picked up her wash stuff, slipped her flip-flops back on, and went back upstairs.

Back in the foyer, Azumi saw the boy again.

"I'm really sorry about that," he quickly apologised, "I like exploring old abandoned houses, and so I didn't expect to see anyone."

"Well this house isn't abandoned anymore, I just moved in," retorted Azumi.

"I am really sorry, I've been in plenty of times and no one has been in here," he said. "Except for at night when the dickheads come here and party," he added.

"I bet you really enjoy those parties," sneered Azumi.

"I never go to them, they're not my thing. Plus the guys there are horrible," he argued.

"Sure…" said Azumi sarcastically, "Well if you leave now I won't tell anyone that you were here,"

"Okay...Thanks," he said.

The boy quickly ran through the door and disappeared into the forest.

Azumi was back in her room and was bored. She had no internet. She had used 4G for a while to message her friends to tell them about the new house (No mentions of the assault), but she lost the signal and couldn't get it back.

Azumi considered going to sleep but quickly decided that wouldn't be possible due to the chainsaw. Azumi decided to go see if the lumberjack wanted help with anything.

The lumberjack was at the edge of the forest, and had just cut down another tree. He was just about the chop the trunk into logs, when Azumi turned up.

"Hi," she said.

"Good morning," replied the lumberjack.

"Want some help with anything?" Asked Azumi.

"Bored, aye?" Said the lumberjack, "In my day we did stuff without internet. But if you're going to help then grab the trolley from the back of my van, bring it up here, load it with wood and take it back to the house. You may need to take a few trips."

"Okay, said Azumi.

Azumi went to the lumberjack's van and pulled out a trolley. It was the type of shopping trolley you would expect to find in Swedish furniture shops the size of Belgium. However, It's wheels had been replaced with larger ones built for almost any terrain.

Once Azumi was back with the lumberjack he had already cut the trunk into small enough pieces for the fire and had filled a plastic bag for the small twigs that were to be used as kindling.

"Wow! That's fast," said Azumi, amazed at the speed the old man could cut wood.

"I've been doing this all my life. My father wanted me to be a lumberjack like him. He'd had no luck with my brothers and sister, so he named me Mokuzai just to dedicate me to it," said Mokuzai.

"I'm Azumi," said Azumi.

"Yeah, your mother told me," said Mokuzai.

Azumi had finished filling up the trolley, so she took it back to the house and piled it all next to the front door.

After many trips back and forth, Azumi had moved all of the wood Mokuzai had cut down.

"That should be enough for today," said Mokuzai.

"Thanks a lot," said Azumi.

"No problem," said Mokuzai, "Do you want me to get the fires started?" He asked.

"If that's not too much of a problem," said Azumi.

"That's fine. Most young people today don't know how to start fires, except with cigarettes," said Mokuzai.

Mokuzai got the fire in the living room started with minutes without the use of lighters, matches, or firelighters.

"I'll get started on the kitchen fireplace," said Mokuzai.

"Thanks," said Azumi.

While Mokuzai lit the other fire, Azumi made him a cup of tea.

"Thanks, lass," he said.

They sat at the kitchen table in silence for a few minutes before Azumi asked: "How often to people come out here to party?"

"I'm assuming you've seen the mess around here," said Mokuzai.

Azumi nodded.

"Well it seems to be a few times a week," answered Mokuzai, "But those parties aren't the strangest thing that went on around here," he added.

"What else goes on?" pushed Azumi.

"Well, before the previous owners of this place moved away, there used to be reports of assault of people. It was strange,"

"What was strange?" inquired Azumi.

"Well people would turn up saying that they were attacked or raped," answered Mokuzai, "They would have bruises, but there was no DNA evidence to show that anyone touched them."

"What about the people living here?"

"They never reported anything happening to them," said Mokuzai.

"Were they suspected?"

"Some folks did suspect, but they were busy people. Lots of friends, out and about," explained Mokuzai, "But they were finally cleared when the wife's health began to deteriorate and she spent lots of time in hospital. Her husband never left her side."

"So who was it?" Azumi was extremely curious now.

"That question was never answered," said Mokuzai, "The reports stopped a while after the old folks left and the parties in the servant's quarters began,"

"Spooky," noted Azumi.

"Very," agreed Mokuzai, draining the last of his tea.

They sat at the table in silence for a moment.

"Well I'd better be off," said Mokuzai preparing to leave.

"Okay, thanks a lot for your help," said Azumi.

"I'll bring some logs that I haven't been able to shift from my shop tomorrow," offered Mokuzai.

"Thanks," said Azumi.

Mokuzai, left the manor, got in his van and left. This left Azumi to mull over what she had just heard.

Azumi checked both of the fires and threw a log on each of them to keep them going for a while. She went upstairs and dragged her mattress and blankets downstairs. There was no furniture in the living room, so there was plenty of space in front of the fire for her mattress.

Azumi pulled out her phone to check for a mobile signal. She managed to get two bars so she decided to message her friend, Scarlett.

 _Hey_ sent Azumi

 _Hi_ Scarlett replied. _How are you?_

 _Tired and a little freaked out_ Azumi admitted

 _Poor little rich girl, do you need hot butler wearing a gold thong to tuck you in?_

 _Ha ha very funny. But seriously though, I am really freaked out_

 _Why?_

Azumi described everything that Mokuzai had told her, but left out the fact that she had experienced the same thing.

 _That is scary_

 _You know what's even scarier?_

 _No, what?_

 _Last night when I was trying to get to sleep the same thing happened to me._

 _What!?_

 _Yeah. It forced me to give it a titjob and blowjob_

 _You are shitting me!_

 _But when it tried the fuck me I said that I was a virgin and it stopped_

 _Freaky_

 _My signal's about to go. talk to you later_

 _Tell me everything when I come on Saturday_

Azumi was about to type 'will do' but her signal cut out. She put some more logs on each fire to get through the night. Azumi went upstairs to get her pyjamas, and closed every curtain along the way.

Once in her room, Azumi got a clean pair of pyjamas out of her bag. She stripped off and examined herself in the mirror. She had dark brown eyes, and lighter brown hair that went down to just past her neck. She was of average height and was comfortable with her weight. Her boobs were only just C-cups.

"I wonder what it sees in me," Azumi thought as she put her pyjamas on.

Azumi was in the living room again. Her phone buzzed. She hoped that she had a signal again, but it was just Facebook asking if she knew someone just because they had 1 mutual friend. She was about to dismiss the notification when she saw the profile picture. It was the dark haired boy from earlier. Akiya Shasha.

"So that's his name," mumbled Azumi.

She tapped on the notification and sent Akiya a friend request. Azumi checked to see if Scarlett was online. She wasn't. Azumi was still curious about the events Mokuzai had described, so she did some searches and found Newspaper articles. Some of which she had seen before, as her new home wasn't too far away from her old one. She had never read the articles in detail before. When she had seen them, she had just thought nothing of them, passing them off as clickbait.#

Eventually Azumi came across some blogs dedicated to events like these. They called the culprits of these mysterious events: 'Sex poltergeists'.

 _That's a pretty stupid name_ Azumi thought.

Her signal inevitabley was lost again. So Azumi put her phone down and was about to go to sleep when she heard a noise.

 _Not that again!_ She begged mentally.

"Hello…" called a voice.

"Hello," replied Azumi.

"You were helpful...last night…"

"Really? Well I didn't exactly offer," said Azumi.

"Sorry...To remain in this world...I need...energy…"

"You mean sex?" Suggested Azumi.

"Fear...Pleasure...Excitement...Anger…"

"I don't understand," said Azumi.

"I feed on high emotions...If I don't...I go to purgatory...forever…"

"So raping me gave you the energy you needed," said Azumi.

"Yes…"

"So why did you stop when I said that I was a virgin?" She asked.

"Bargain…"

"What type of bargain?" Inquired Azumi.

"Fading…"

"What?"

"I...can...go...to...afterlife...if…" the voice faded from hearing.

"If what?" Asked Azumi.

No response.

"I can give you energy now if you need," she offered.

"Back...tomorrow…"

Azumi sighed, lay down and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Wednesday**

Azumi woke much earlier the next morning. She checked her phone. It was half past eight. The fire had died down but was still producing heat. Azumi got it going again, had breakfast, and changed.

Azumi was wearing a pair of jeans, a black band shirt, and a dark blue hoodie.

She plugged in her phone. Normally she did it when she went to bed but the ghost appearing had caused her to forget. As she was sorting out the fire in the kitchen, she heard a knock at the door.

"I'm back!" called Mokuzai, "I've brought the extra wood."

Azumi quickly ran to the door.

"Thanks a lot," she said.

Mokuzai left the wood next to the door and went back to cutting down trees.

Azumi went back upstairs into her bedroom, collected her dirty clothes, emptied her bag and stuffed her dirty clothes into the bag.

"Better get some clean ones while I'm at it. That ghost might come back," she mumbled.

Azumi swung the bag onto her back, put some shoes on, and left the house. On her way out, she called to Mokuzai and let him know that she was going out for a while.

As Azumi was walking down the dirt trail out of the property, she saw someone walking towards her. As she got closer, the person turned out to be Akiya.

"Hey!" He called.

"Hello, perv," retorted Azumi.

"I said sorry," he pleaded.

"Have you said to your friends that they can't party in the servant's quarters anymore?" said Azumi.

"They're not my friends," argued Akiya, "But I did mention to them that someone had bought the house, they ignored me and said they were planning to party in there again."

"When?" Asked Azumi.

"Tomorrow," answered Akiya.

"I'll call the police when they turn up," said Azumi, "Anyway, the real reason I came was because I wanted to show you these," said Akiya, handing Azumi some Polaroid photographs.

Azumi looked at them.

"They're all pictures of a man," said Azumi.

"It's the same man over and over again," said Akiya, "All of these were taken near your house," he added.

"He's also naked," noted Azumi, "Not bad looking,"

"When I took the pictures, I saw no one. However, when I developed them he appeared," explained Akiya.

"I need to go wash some clothes, so I've got to get going," said Azumi.

"Don't you have washing machines?" asked Akiya.

"I haven't really moved in yet, so washing machines and stuff are still at my old house," explained Azumi.

"I'll come and help," offered Akiya.

"I don't really need help, but you're okay to tag along if you want," said Azumi.

Azumi and Akiya walked down the dirt track, then turned out to a path and followed that until they reached the bus stop.

"Shit, I don't have any money," said Akiya.

"I've got plenty," said Azumi, "You won't need to owe me."

"Thanks," said Akiya.

Once the bus arrived, they got on and Azumi payed. They chose seats near the back.

"So, Azumi. Your family must be really rich to be able to afford a place like that."

"Long story," said Azumi. She briefly went over the events leading up to her family becoming ridiculously wealthy.

On the rest of the bus journey, the pair conversed and talked about their hobbies and interests.

Akiya had only a couple of friends, so spent most of his time on the internet looking at abandoned houses, and reading stories of paranormal activities surrounding them. He would also find out about houses he could get to and would snoop around them, taking pictures.

At the bus stop, Azumi and Akiya got off the bus and took the short walk from the stop to Azumi's old house.

The house was much newer and considerably smaller than the one Azumi was currently living in. Azumi unlocked the front door and took in the familiar sights. The living room. The kitchen. The utility room.

"So when are you selling this place?" Asked Akiya.

"Pretty much as soon as everything's moved out," replied Azumi, stuffing her dirty clothes into the washing machine.

"So what do you make of my pictures?" Inquired Akiya.

"They're interesting," said Azumi, turning the washing machine on.

"You don't think they're fake?" said Akiya, "Everyone else does."

"I know the ghost exists because I've heard him," explained Azumi.

"Really? What did he say?" asked Akiya, who was getting excited.

"He said that he fed off strong emotions to remain on Earth. He specifically mentioned fear and pleasure," remembered Azumi.

"That explains the stories of him raping people!" blurted Akiya.

"It also explains why he stopped around the time the parties in the servant's quarters started," said Azumi.

"There haven't actually been any parties for a while because the people at the parties who could buy booze all either left for university or are busy with work," said Akiya.

"Oh my God! That explains…" trailed off Azumi.

"Explains what?" Asked Akiya, but quickly realised what she meant. "He raped you?"

"He didn't actually put it in. He did foreplay, and was about to put it in when I begged him not to because I'm a virgin, then stopped," explained Azumi. Her face reddened slightly. She felt weird talking about it to someone she'd just met.

"But why?"

"He reappeared last night, and tried to explain some sort of deal he could make with me. But he disappeared before he could explain it,"

"Maybe he needs more energy?" Suggested Akiya.

"Maybe," said Azumi. "Keep an eye on this. I'm going to get some stuff," she added.

Azumi went to what had been her bedroom ever since she was little. It had her bed, her drawers that constantly stuck, her wardrobe. It had all been there for years, most for as long as she could remember.

Azumi collected some extra clothes, her laptop, some DVDs, and some toiletries. Wrapped up in an old set of clothes was her vibrator. She took a quick look at the door and listened carefully for Akiya. When she was certain that he was still downstairs, she turned the vibrator on. The light buzz reminded her of all those times when her parents were out, and she would use it. Her friend Scarlett had bought it for her 16th birthday..Azumi and Scarlett were pretty close. So close, in fact that Scarlett had shown Azumi how to get the most pleasure out of it. The thought of the dark purple dildo vibrating inside her made her a little bit moist. However, just before she was tempted to use it, Azumi turned it off, wrapped it back up in the clothes she had found it in, and stored it at the bottom of her bag.

Back downstairs, Akiya was stood next to the washing machine, waiting for Azumi to come back. He was thinking about Azumi's new home, and the great pictures he wanted to take before it was done up. His thoughts were interrupted by the fact that the washing machine had stopped.

"That was fast," he thought, "They must not have been very dirty, so she put them on a quick wash."

Rather than just standing about, Akiya decided to put Azumi's clothes in the tumble dryer in order to save time. He opened both the washing machine and the tumble dryer, then began to transfer clothes between the former and the latter. He moved a jumper, a towel, a shirt, some leggings, but stopped when he found some underwear. They were light blue, boxer style underwear. He remembered seeing them when he had walked in on Azumi naked. He remembered seeing her face turn red as she shouted at him. Akiya began to think of other things he had seen, including her nice, perky breasts. He threw the pair into the dryer, and pulled out more of Azumi's undergarments: red knickers with black flower outlines, and a purple bra. Akiya's mind began to wander from him walking in on her, to imagining Azumi in the underwear he'd found. He felt his dick begin to harden. Akiya tried to shake these thoughts from his mind and started the dryer. Unfortunately, it was too late; Akiya's dick was already hard. It was visible in his jeans. He felt guilty about thinking of Azumi, someone who had been nice to him, in that way. But he couldn't get the images out of his mind. Akiya tried to think of something else to get the pictures out of his mind.

Akiya began to panic when he heard Azumi coming back downstairs. He checked the bulge, and luckily it had gone down enough not to be noticeable.

"I've got everything," said Azumi as she reentered the room.

"Okay. The washing machine finished, so I put your stuff in the dryer," said Akiya.

"Thanks!" Said Azumi, "Once that's done, we can go."

The pair hung around for a while until the dryer had finished. Once they were done, they caught the next bus back to Azumi's new house.

"I'd better get going now," said Akiya, at the beginning of the dirt track.

"Oh, okay," said Azumi, a little disappointed that they couldn't hang out for longer.

"I'll come see you later," he promised.

Akiya pulled the photographs of the ghost out of his pocket and handed them to Azumi.

"Here, have these," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, maybe they'll help figure out what he wants," he suggested.

Azumi took the photos and slipped them into her back pocket.

"Thanks," she said.

As Akiya was about to walk away, Azumi said: "Wait!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't really have anything to give you in return, but if you want you can have the underwear I was about to put on when you saw me naked," she said.

Akiya's eyes widened as his face turned bright red at the thought of Azumi wearing the underwear she was offering.

"Just kidding!" she said.

Akiya broke into a nervous laugh, and walked away, becoming faster and faster as he got further away from her.

* * *

Once Akiya was back at home, he heard his mum call from the kitchen: "Akiya, is that you?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Get any good pictures?"

"No, not really,"

Akiya went upstairs to his room and closed the door behind him. He sat at his desk and opened his laptop. The screen showed a collage of pictures that he had taken of old houses, some of which showed ghostly figures, floating objects, and a piano with some of its keys being pressed down. Akiya closed the collage and opened Facebook. He saw the friend request Azumi had sent him. He accepted it. Akiya thought back to what Azumi had said about her giving him her underwear. He began to imagine Azumi in those light blue boxers and that sexy purple bra. His cock began to harden again. He tried to shake the images from his mind, but couldn't. Akiya was beginning to get really horny. His penis pressed against the fabric of his jeans. He began to image Azumi naked again. He knew that she had just showered because when he had seen Azumi, her hair was still wet. He thought of Azumi in the shower, the water rolling off her perky tits, her hand moving down and touching her clit. He imagined Azumi not shouting at him when he walked in on her, but instead inviting him to join her.

Akiya managed to get in control of his thoughts again. His dick was pressing so hard against his jeans that it hurt. Akiya tried moving his thoughts away from Azumi by closing Facebook, and opening up some porn that he had saved.

His laptop's screen showed a girl who was 18 and had longish brown hair, not unlike Azumi's. Her boobs were a D-cup, so they were a size bigger than Azumi's. She began to play with her boobs and dance. As she danced, she began to take off her clothes. Her top, her skirt, her bra, and finally her underwear. The girl began to tease herself by poking her fingers inside her pussy. She would lick off her juices.

Akiya was so horny that as soon as the girl had orgasmed, he closed the video, closed his curtains, and locked the door. Akiya lay on his bed, and began to strip down until he was left naked.

Akiya's dick was firm and erect. He began to slide his right hand up and down the shaft, speading his pre-cum all over it. He used his left hand to cup and fondle his balls. Akiya began to moan. He thought of the girl in the video at first, but began to move his thoughts to Azumi. Azumi not shouting at him, but instead asking him to join her.

" _Come here," she pleaded, "Let me wash you. I can shower again if you make me messy."_

Akiya rubbed the tip of his penis, letting the juices cover his fingers.

 _Azumi pulled him over to her and began to take his clothes off._

" _I can't wait to feel your penis in me!" She squealed._

"Oh, Azumi," he moaned.

 _Azumi turned the hose on and began to spray Akiya and herself. She knelt down and began to give him a handjob._

" _Your dick is perfect!" She said, now playing with his testicles._

Akiya removed his hands from his penis, and licked all the pre-cum from them. Next, Akiya did something that he had always been unsure if it was impressive, or just slightly creepy. He curled up into a ball, upright and placed his mouth over his cock. Once he was comfortable, Akiya began to suck and lick. He kept using his hands to massage his balls.

 _Azumi removed her hands and licked the juices off._

" _So tasty!" She squealed._

 _She opened her mouth and Akiya shoved his dick inside. Azumi licked, sucked, and moaned._

Akiya felt the orgasm building. He began to suck harder and harder until he came. Akiya filled his mouth with his own cum and swallowed.

 _Azumi removed her mouth from his dick and left her mouth open as Akiya's hot jizz covered her face and mouth._

" _You taste so good, Akiya!" she moaned._

Whilst his dick was still hard, Akiya lay back down and slid his hand up and down his shaft.

 _Akiya licked the cum off Azumi's face and deep kissed her._

" _Please do me!" She begged._

 _Azumi lay down in the pool of water, and Akiya lay on top of her. He shoved his cock into her dripping wet pussy. Akiya thrusted harder and harder, causing Azumi to scream in pleasure._

" _More! More!" She begged._

Akiya thrusted one last time and came, covering the blanket in his hot sticky cum.

"Azumi!" He moaned, muffling the sound in his pillow.

After lying in the same position for a few minutes, he began to feel guilty. He'd just fantasized about the girl he'd accidentally walked on, become his friend, and believed his pictures were real. He hadn't been able to restrain himself.

* * *

As soon as Azumi went inside, she went straight upstairs and turned on her laptop. She had no desk or anything else to put it on, so she put her laptop on the floor and sat in front of it. She put down the towel she had used to shower the other day so that she didn't make a mess. Once her laptop had turned, she went into her files and opened up some porn. She chose one of her favourites. It started with a man and a woman flirting with one of the woman's friends. While this had been playing, Azumi had stripped down and was readying her vibrator. Azumi skipped past the talking and found the part where the couple were stripping the girl, ready for a threesome. As the girl was lowering herself onto the man, Azumi turned on her dildo and began to slide it in and out of her dripping pussy. The girlfriend masturbated to her friend being fucked by her boyfriend, before joining in by sitting on her boyfriend's face. As the sex onscreen became more and more intense, Azumi continued to use the dildo with one hand and played with one of her tits with the other. Azumi moaned in pleasure. She pushed her dildo in deeper and deeper, whilst playing with her clit. Even after the video had finished, Azumi wasn't finished, so she went to the next one. Part way through the second video, Azumi came.

* * *

 **Seeing as Halloween is coming up, I decided to post the next chapter. I've also added to chapter 1. I have written more but these are the only chapters that I'm happy enough with for me to post them. I hope you enjoyed these. I'm going to be making amendments to these as I go on. Once the story is finished I'll be posting the whole thing. But seeing as it's taking so long, I figured that I'd show you the progress I've been making.**

 **Let me know what you think of this story so far, I'll really appreciate it. Sorry this is taking so long but I don't have the time to sit down and write for hours on end anymore.**

 **Avatar madness chapter 11 is being written so please be patient. I'm not sure when it will be done but when it is I'll post it.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
